warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Howl At The Moon
Prologue The meadows of StarClan, though sunny and warm as always, were alive with nervousness and tension. Under a tree, silent and motionless, sat three wolves. "It's starting," said a bright ginger tom, his eyes narrowed. "It's already started," corrected the golden tom next to him. "Look." The ginger looked down into the clear pool of water they were sitting around. On its surface, instead of their reflection, was a battle. Wolves and lions were fighting everywhere, clawing and biting at one another. A third tom, dark brown with stripes, stared contemptously at the pool. "That LionClan scum," he growled. "They're putting up a fair fight," the golden tom observed, looking a little worried at this. "Why the long face, Sunstreak?" asked a voice from behind. The three whipped around to see a large, handsome lion walking toward them. He looked perfectly at ease despite the battle going on. Sunstreak leaped to his paws, anger burning inside him. The two other wolves looked alarmed, but said nothing. They understood. "What do you want, Snowmane?" he demanded. "How are you even here?" Instead of a snide remeark, Snowmane looked him straight in the eye, halting and facing him calmly. "Wouldn't you rather have me than those fleabags fighting below?" he asked, eyeing the pool. "That's a charming bit of disloyalty," Sunstreak shot back. "Are you saying you hate your Clan?" "I only hate their stupidity," Snowmane answered. "How's Snowfire doing?" "What's it to you?" Sunstreak snarled. Finally, Snowmane eyes glinted with anger. He stepped closer to Sunstreak. "He happens to be my son," he growled menacingly. "And he recognizes me as his father. That's why I'm here, Sunstreak." Sunstreak opened his mouth to throw back an angry retort when a sandy colored she-wolf stepped between them, appearing out of nowhere. "That's enough," she said sharply. "Sunstreak, Snowmane has a right to care about Snowmane. Snowmane, stop being a mousebrain. Now that you two are both in StarClan, you must make amends. I know...he killed you, Sunstreak, but he is Snowfire's father." Sunstreak backed off, knowing better than to challenge her. "Sorry, Sandstripe, he muttered. Snowmane also stepped back, looking at Sunstreak now. "She's right....we need to put aside our differences. For Snowfire," he said quietly. "Sunstreak, I'm sorry. I know was a mousebrain." "I'm sorry, too," Sunstreak said awkwardly. Sandstripe stepped away from them before taking a seat by the bright ginger. "How are you, Sandstripe?" he asked her. "Fine, Flamestar. Ready to make a move if things get out of hand." She glanced at the pool nervously, where the battle still raged on. Sunstreak and Snowmane both joined the three, sitting down surprisingly next to each other, both watching the pool intently. "He looks good," Sunstreak whispered in awe, watching a silver wolf taking on numerous opponents. "He'll be just fine," Snowmane said contentedly. Oh, Snowfire, the lion thought, you are so brave. I know you will fight well in this battle and the ones to come. Be careful, though. '' ''Don't make the mistakes I did. '' Claws and Teeth Snowfire was thrown backward as a golden body slammed into him. He hit the ground, struggling to unseat the lion on top of him. Around him, the other warriors of WolfClan had also begun their fights. Snowfire could see Raingaze bravely taking on a large tom, evading his paws then swiping him on the shoulder. Scarlet cuts appeared. ''Wow, she's good! ''Snowfire thought admiringly. ''Especially since it's her first battle. A jolt of pain as claws scraped his side brought Snowfire's focus back to his own fight. He thrust his hind legs into the lion's belly, knocking him off. Quick as a flash, the wolf leaped onto his opponent and clawed him fiercely. He then nipped his forepaw and let him up. The lion backed away, clearly not wanting anymore. Snowfire watched him go with satisfaction, then latched onto the back of a lionness pinning down Berrycreek. He sent her running with a deep slice on her belly. As he searched for more opponents to fight, Snowfire observed his Clanmates. Blizzardstar was delivering a blow to Goldenstar, who batted at him. Petalstripe and Dawntail took on a tom together, one holding him down, the other clawing him. Brindleclaw easily defeated another warrior, his eyes gleaming with triumph. He was enjoying himself. And Stormfeather was...incredible. Having never seen him fight before, Snowfire was amazed at the huge wolf. Lion after lion threw themselves at him, determined to bring him down, but he easily sent them all running. Even when multiple foes challenged him, he came out victorious. There was barely a nick in his pelt, just a nip on his shoulder and a few scratches on his side. His face was full of ferociousness as he joined Blizzardstar in fighting Goldenstar. Snowfire suddenly saw Fawnstripe struggling with a lion twice her size. Her opponent had clawed her deeply, and was now going for her neck... Snowfire launched himself at the lion, slamming into his side. He unbalanced him and gave him a few good claw marks before sending him off. Then he went over and helped Fawnstripe up. She was bleeding heavily. "Thank you," she said weakly. "Go back to camp! Crowwhisper will treat you!" Snowfire told her. She nodded and took off, avoiding other enemies. "Good thing TigerClan didn't show up!" came Shadowsplash's voice in Snowfire's ear. "This is about all we can handle as it is!" He was just finishing beating down the same tom Snowfire had fought earlier. "You're right!" Snowfire told him as he swiped at a passing foe. The lion turned, gave him a menacing glare, then got back to chasing a wolf Snowfire recognized to be Blackfoot. Knowing he could handle it, Snowfire returned to fighting with Shadowsplash. They took on two lions who had no wounds on them. "Reinforcements?" Shadowsplash wondered to Snowfire. "Maybe!" Snowfire replied as he ripped into one of them, clawing at his belly. However, he stopped as he recognized the warrior's face. "Shrewpaw...." He trailed off, remembering meeting this lion at a Gathering. Snowmane's apprentice! he realized with a shock. "It's Shrewfoot now," the tom growled. "And you're Snowfire, the wolf who killed my mentor!" He angrily threw Snowfire off. Caught offguard, the wolf howled in pain as Shrewfoot sliced at his sides. There was a dark flash and Shrewfoot's weight vanished. Snowfire looked up to see Stormfeather sending him away with a deep bite. "Thanks," Snowfire said as Stormfeather helped him up. "Did he say Snowmane was his mentor?" the wolf asked. Snowfire nodded. "We met at a Gathering once...I couldn't...hurt him..." "That's okay," Stormfeather told him, looking around for someone else to fight. "How are we doing?" Snowfire asked, licking his scratches. "We're..doing okay." Stormfeather's face lit up as he looked at him. "That's good," Snowfire said in relief. Then Stormfeather froze, staring at something straight behind Snowfire. At first, Snowfire was confused at his behavior. "Turn around," Stormfeather said, his voice strangely hollow. He obeyed, and felt his blood turn to ice. Beneath the paws of Goldenstar and Featherpelt was a white wolf, fur stained and clotted heavily with blood. Blizzardstar. Goodbye, Future "No!" Snowfire sprang forward, Stormfeather right behind him. Blizzardstar was on his last life! He had told Snowfire that once during training! As Stormfeather threw the two lions aside, Snowfire knelt beside his leader. The blue eyes saw his face, shining with familiarity. "Snowfire," he murmured. "I'm here," Snowfire said hastily. "I'm going to find someone..." He looked around desperately. "Too late. StarClan calls me," Blizzardstar told him. "No! We need you! I need you!" Snowfire didn't want to believe this. His leader, his mentor, his father-figure was dying and there was nothing he could do. "Snowfire...you have so much ahead of you. A great and plentiful future. You will be remembered forever. And I...I will be remembered as your mentor," Blizzardstar said. Snowfire touched his nose to his head. "You will be remembered for much more. You are a hero." He meant every word. Stormfeather appeared, standing over, looking sad. "Stormfeather...thank you for returning. I never went a day without thinking of you," he said. "Thank you for allowing me to return." Stormfeather nodded to him in respect. "Snowfire..." Blizzardstar was fading. "I can die peacefully...knowing that you have saved this Clan. Stormfeather, tell Cloudleaf...that you are my deputy now. You are fit to lead this Clan." Stormfeather instantly protested. "No, Blizzardstar. They don't trust me..." Stormfeather began. "You came back for no reason except for the words of StarClan. You have fought harder than any warrior I know. You know how to face hardship. They will trust you, I know they will," Blizzardstar assured him. "I wish I could perform a ceremony, but, there isn't...enough time. Goodbye, Snowfire, the savior of WolfClan. Goodbye, Stormfeather, the bravest warrior there ever was and ever will be..." Snowfire couldn't accept this. What would he do without Blizzardstar? "Goodbye...future of WolfClan..." The blue eyes turned to blue orbs as Blizzardstar's last breath left his body. Snowfire pressed his nose into his mentor's fur. "Goodbye," he murmured, choking up. It felt as thought there was a bubble in his throat, blocking all words. Stormfeather stared at the ground, a shadow in his green eyes. "You are our leader now," Snowfire said, rising. "We will follow you." The wolf shook his head. "It shouldn't be me," he said despairingly. Snowfire opened his mouth to say that it should be him, but his words never got out. Teeth suddenly fastened into his scruff and dargged him backward. Two lions jumped on top of Stormfeather. Caught off guard, the huge wolf was pinned beneath them. Snowfire was slammed onto the ground as the face of a lion appeared above his. Featherpelt. "Long time, no see, Snowpaw," she hissed maliciously, clawing his shoulders. Snowfire loooked up at her in anger and tried to dislodge her, but she didn't budge. "You're pathetic. I don't know how you managed to defeat Snowmane. But enough chatter. Now, it's time for me to kill you!" Snowfire knew it would not be a fast death. Sadistic Featherpelt would savor every bit of this. Her claws ripped open his sides and scoured deep cuts in his belly. Snowfire was howling in pain and trying to throw her off, but she jammed her paw into his windpipe. "Snowfire!" Stormfeather was frantic, struggling relentlessly. But now a third lion helped restrain him. Even his enormous strength wasn't enough. Everyone else was too lost in the battle to notice this. It was hopeless. Featherpelt clawed again and again, nipping at his ears and his face. Then, finally, after what seemed like ages of agony, she stopped, staring into Snowfire's mangled face. His half-open eyes met hers. "Kill me," he practically begged. I'll be with my father...both of them. And Blizzardstar... "Oh, I will now," she assured him in a whisper. "Goodbye Snowfire. Looks like your destiny has been fulfilled." And leaning down, she went in for the death bite. Snowfire closed his eyes. He heard Stormfeather roaring out "No!!" somewhere. It never came. Snowfire snuck a peek and saw that Featherpelt was gone. Had Stormfeather broke free? No, Snowfire realized as he lifted his head. A large, sand-colored wolf, shining like the sun, was blocking Featherpelt. Sandstripe. Stormfeather gasped, and she looked his way. "Let him go," she commanded. The lions instantly obeyed, awed by her. Snadstripe swept her green eyes across the now silent battlefield. Everyone was looking at her. Her face burned with fury. "Look at this!" she roared at the lions. "Look at what your stupidity and tyranny has caused!" She gestured to injured warriors, Blizzardstar, and Snowfire. Raingaze let out a cry of dismay when she saw him, hurrying over and crouching beside him. Her tongue rasped over his aching body. "Because of your greed and selfishness, a leader is dead, your own warriors are dead, and a very important warrior is close to that! Is that what you wanted? Death and destruction?" Sandstripe continued. All of the lions stood motionless, heads bowed in shame. "Not only did you defy the warrior code, but the very code of life. This is not a battle! It's meaningless slaughter!" Goldenstar nodded solemnly from where he stood. "Leave, and never harm WolfClan again, or you will face the wrath of StarClan," Sandstripe ordered finally, her voice quieting but remaining strong. Goldenstar stepped forward. "LionClan, retreat," he said quietly, looking exhausted. "We are sorry." His warriors began to follow him out of there, but Featherpelt turned around at the last minute. "WolfClan should know that...you have a halfClan warrior in your midst!" she cried. Snowfire felt his heart skip a beat. How did she know? Before Featherpelt could say any more, however, Sandstripe sent her running with a fierce growl. At last, LionClan was gone. They had won. But Snowfire was struggling to stay awake. Every time he blinked, he saw the darkness creeping up behind his eyes. Stormfeather appeared over him, face worried. "Hang on, Snowfire," he whispered. "We'll get you home." But first, he turned to Sandstripe, eyes full o flove. The two brushed noses, then the StarClan warrior faced the silent Clan. "This warrior is your leader, after a last-minute decision by Blizzardstar," she said, flicking her tail at her former mate. "You will follow him now." No one argued. They couldn't defy StarClan, no matter what it was. "Go back to your home, but remember: TigerClan is still at large. Watch for them, and," she looked at Stormfeather. "show them who is strongest now." The leader nodded, staring at Sandstripe as she slowly vanished with a soft farewell to him. Snowfire fought for air, his breaths shortening. "Let's do as she said!" Stormfeather called. 'Get all of the injured back now, but Snowfire must be treated first! Otterewind, carry back Blizzardstar!" The brown wolf went to the dead leaders side, but Cloudleaf stepped before him, eyes full of grief. "Please, let me," he requested quietly. Otterwind backed away, understanding the former deputys sorrow. He had lost his leader and position in one day. Snowfire was lifted off the ground and on to the back of Stormfeather. The wolf, even after the battle, was still strong as ever, and now began to hurry back to camp. Raingaze walked beside him, face shadowed with worry at her mates potential death. I must fight this! Snowfire thought determinedly. On his other side was Brindleclaw, who looked at him with concern. After the longest journey of all their lives, the battered Clan arrived back at camp. Snowfire was carried to the medicine cats den and deposited inside. His body had long changed shape, as had everyone elses. While Crowwhisper went into action, Raingaze sat beside him, licking his face, keeping him there with her. Cobwebs were pressed onto him, chewed marigold was smeared on top, and then a few poppy seeds were pushed to him. "Sleep now. You have escaped death," Crowwhisper said softly, her eyes gentle. Snowfire gladly licked up the black seeds, swallowed them, and was almost instantly asleep. "WHAT?!" Goldenstar winced, partially from the pain in his wounds, partially from the force of Redstar's anger. Laying in his den after the battle, he had just recounted the story of StarClan's intervention. His ally was furious at how easily he had backed down. "You are a leader!" Redstar fumed. "You should have kept fighting!" "It was StarClan, not some lost kittypet," Goldenstar reminded him. "I had no choice." Redstar sighed, pacing back and forth around the den. LionClan was a wreck. Plenty of warriors were injured, two were dead, Snowmane was dead, and now they had just lost the biggest battle of all their lives. "You still have a chance to beat them," Goldenstar told Redstar. "I know, but we were supposed to share the victory! Not I crush them and you run and hide in the corner!" "I didn't run away," Goldenstar growled. "It was Sandstripe." Redstar looked a little surprised at that, but quickly shook it off. "I don't care who it was," he retorted. "We killed Blizzardstar," Goldenstar went on. "Good. It's about time he went." Goldenstar agreed with him, but he had to silently admit that he hadn't hated Blizzardstar that much. They had always gotten along okay, up until the whole rivalry thing. "If only you had gotten that Snowfire as well," Redstar reminded him, pulling him to earth. "That was Featherpelt's fault, not mine. I wish we had gotten Stormfeather." "He's mine," Redstar growled. "No one lays a claw on him but me. I'm going to tear his pelt into strips," he said darkly. Goldenstar suppressed a shudder. He feared Redstar a little. He was so vicious and powerful. Never had the lion challenged him in battle. "Are you attacking soon?" he asked. "Oh, yes. Not many warriors will be fighting though. All I want to do is get my claws on Stormfeather's fur..." It's Not Over Snowfire woke to pain. Nothing like the sharp, killing pain Featherpelt had inflicted, but a terrible soreness that spread through his whole body. His wounds ached and felt raw. Around him was the medicine cats den, beneath him was a nest moss, covering him was a mix herbs he couldn't even try to identify. Beside him sat the huge cat form of Stormfeather, green eyes relaxing as they met his own. "Snowfire, you're awake," he said with a sigh of relief. "We were so afraid. You've been out for a day." Snowfire blinked, catching a glimpse of early morning light outside. Noises of Clan life met his ears, though they were quiet. Then Snowfire remembered the battle: Blizzardstar's death, Featherpelt's tyranny, and Sandstripe's intervention. Wait...Stormfeather was now Stormstar again! "Who's your deputy?" Snowfire asked, guessing Brindleclaw in his head. "I haven't chosen one yet," Stormstar replied, looking away. "With the Clan still recovering, I haven't had time to make the announcement." "Have you gotten more lives yet?" "I can't. I'm left with the eight ones I still have." "Is everyone alright? No one else is dead, right?" Snowfire braced himself in case. "They're all healing fine. Raingaze was worried. She rarely left your side until I got her out patrolling." Stormstar sounded amused. "Everyone's busy wondering who the halfClan warrior Featherpelt mentioned is..." Oh. '' ''That. '' Snowfire knew he had to tell him. He'd be a lying fool if he didn't. Besides, he needed to tell someone. It had been weighing on his chest too much. "Stormstar...I'm the halfClan warrior..." he began uneasily. Stormstar looked at him in shock. "How?" he asked. And so Snowfire recounted what Snowmane had said to him in their fight. Stormstar thought hard for a minute, his eyes clouding with a mix of emotions. "That's...interesting. I won't tell anyone else. I'll leave that up to you, when you're ready," he said. "Thank you," Snowfire told him, breathing a sigh of relief. He knew he could trust Stormstar. "Can I get out of here?" He sat up, wincing a little. "That's up to Crowwhisper. She'll be back soon. She's checking up on everyone." A thought dawned on Snowfire. "Stormstar...it's not over. We still have to deal with TigerClan." The familiar haunted look returned to Stormstar's eyes. "I know," he said softly. "I think Redstar's waiting until I'm at full health so we can have a fair fight." His voice wavered at the end. "You can beat him," Snowfire told him firmly. "I keep telling myself that. I'm going to fight with every bit of strength I have. He is not going to hurt this Clan ever again." Stormstar sounded so determined, so eager to get this long-anticipated fight over with. Snowfire admired his courage now more than ever. "Stormstar...I believe in you," he said solemnly and sincerely. "And I have never been more amazed or humbled by a warrior than you. No matter what, Snowfire, you always kept pushing forward. Even after your long quest, and while I was training you, you never gave up. And even after you found out the truth about Snowmane...you didn't let it get in the way," Stormstar told him, sounding proud. Snowmane...Snowfire felt a pang inside as he remembered his father. "I'll let your be now. You must be tired, and I need to get back to the Clan. I'll let Raingaze know you're awake." With a final nod, Stormstar turned and vanished through the curtain like a shadow in the mist. Later that day, Snowfire stepped out of Crowwhisper's den, the sun hitting his pelt. He breathed in the familiar scent of camp, glad to be out and about again. Instantly he was swarmed by his Clanmates. "Thank goodness!" Dawntail mewed, nuzzling him fondly. "Good to see you healed up," Brindleclaw said. "We were worried," Doveflight told him. Snowfire eventually broke through them and found Raingaze, who simply pressed against him. She had come to see him earlier, nearly bursting with joy. Now, she was subdued, only purring her happiness. Up on the Howling Rock sat Stormstar. He looked so...fitting, high above them all. He had been in that position before. He knew what he was doing. When Stormstar saw Snowfire, he rose to his paws and stepped to the edge of the Rock. "My Clanmates! Now with Snowfire back with us, I will announce my choice for a deputy!" he yowled out, changing into a wolf. The rest of the Clan copied his move. Snowfire could feel the excitement in the air. "I put great thought into this decision, and I hope you will agree with me on it. This warrior has exemplified himself in so many ways to me. He is brave, skilled, kind, and honest. I would trust him with my life. He has defended this Clan and risked himself countless times for it. He is one of the bravest warriors I have ever known," Stormstar explained, his voice proud and happy. Snowfire liked hearing that tone in him. ''It'll be Brindleclaw for sure. Stormstar's known him for ages, he thought, looking over to where Brindleclaw stood, his eyes shining with anticipation. "The warrior is....Snowfire." What?! "But - I've never had an apprentice!" Snowfire protested. However, the cheers of his Clanmates drowned out his words, and soon he reluctantly leaped onto Howling Rock. Stormstar was looking at him with an expression of immense joy. "Talk to them," he encouraged, nudging Snowfire forward. Snowfire was stunned speechless as he faced his Clan. They all gazed up at him admiringly. Then he knew what to say. "My Clanmates!" he began. "I am deeply honored to be chosen for this position, and I swear to you and to StarClan that I will do my very best in it! But first...there is something you need to know." He took a deep breath. "I am the halfClan warrior," he said, bowing his head. Gasps rippled through the crowd. "How?" demanded Otterwind. "Because of me!" cried Dawntail suddenly, rising to her full height. "I loved Snowmane! I bore Snowfire and had Sunstreak stand in as his father! When he died, I raised Snowfire myself! Snowfire only found out about this when he fought Snowmane to avenge Sunstreak! None of this is his fault! If you are to blame anyone, blame me!" she explained, her voice shaking a little. Silence took them. No one spoke for a few moments. "We trust you, Snowfire," said Petalstripe. "You're still WolfClan to us," added Raingaze. More encouraging words were spoken, and soon, Snowfire felt happiness burning inside him. He was still a member of WolfClan, and he was their deputy. "Thank you," was all he could say before leaping down and rejoining Raingaze. She nosed him fondly. Stormstar now took the front again. "I knew you all would take it well," he said. "But now, to business! We have defeated LionClan, but you heard what Sandstripe said! TigerClan is still out for us! We will have extra patrols from now on! Whitetail will lead one, Yellowpelt will lead another! Russetfoot, get some warriors and go hunt! The rest of you will help us prepare in camp!" With that, Stormstar came down from Howling Rock and joined his Clan. The patrols quickly assembled and left. "Snowfire," he said, padding over to where Snowfire and Raingaze were. "I want you to head the training of the apprentices. Go find them and get to work. You can go with him, Raingaze." Snowfire nodded. He and Raingaze started off. "Who are the apprentices?" he asked. Everything had been such a blur lately, he hadn't even had time to think about who they were. "Kestrelpaw, Firepaw, and Ravenpaw," she answered. Snowfire quickly spotted all three of the apprentices looking for something to do. "Hey," he called to them. "Raingaze and I are going to help you guys get ready for battle, okay?" he said. They all nodded, gazing up at him with admiration. "You're the Clan deputy, right?" asked a black tom who had to be Ravenpaw. Snowfire nodded. "Wow!" exclaimed Kestrelpaw, a gray tabby. Snowfire's pelt burned. Raingaze nudged him playfully, her eyes full of amusement. "Let's get training," Snowfire said, eager to move on from this subject. He and Raingaze led the apprentices out into the forest. "Let's work on battle moves," Snowfire suggested. Raingaze only nodded. "Kestrelpaw, you go first." The young tabby stepped forward, looking nervous but determined. "Attack me," Snowfire instructed, falling into a crouch. The apprentice watched for an instant, then pounced. Snowfire easily countered, nimbly leaping aside, then pinning him down with a paw. "Not bad," he told him encouragingly as he got up. Kestrelpaw looked embarrassed at being beat so easily. His tail went down. "Hey, it was a good attack," Snowfire told him. "Just don't be so obvious." The apprentice perked up a bit. Now it was Firepaw's turn. The ginger she-cat was very quick and sly, like her father, Hareflame. Snowfire, however, beat her after a bit of a tussle. "Nice," he commended. Finally, Ravenpaw, who had been named after Ravensong by his mother, Cinderfur. Snowfire felt a shard of sorrow pierce his heart. Ravenpaw was also very skilled, though he lost focus easily, and soon Snowfire had him pinned down. "Try to stay focused," he told the tom. "Well done, all three of you. Now try Raingaze." After Raingaze had taken her rounds with the three, Ravenpaw looked at her in curiosity. "You were one of the lost warriors, weren't you?" he asked. She nodded. "I was born outside of the Clan," she told him. All three of their eyes widened. "Wow! The Clan deputy and a lost warrior! This is the best training ever!" exclaimed Firepaw. Then she immediately looked mortified at what she had said. "Don't tell Otterwind," she muttered. Snowfire only exchanged amused glances with Raingaze. Their amusement, however, would be short-lived at what was to come. "TigerClan attack!" came the cry of Brindleclaw later on. Everyone had been taking a break except the border patrols. Snowfire, Raingaze, Petalstripe, and Mouseheart were lounging and enjoying the fresh-kill they had caught while hunting. However, when the brown wolf came running in, blood flying from scratches on his side, they all fell silent. Behind Brindleclaw came Otterwind, carrying a dead warrior on his shoulders. Mapledawn. Stormstar appeared, running over to meet the three. He listened as Brindleclaw whispered to him the details, his eyes darkening with anger and despair. "Those mousebrains!" he growled. Then he went over to Otterwind, who had lain Mapledawn on the ground. Stormstar pressed his nose into her fur, closing his eyes. Snowfire felt a pang of sympathy for him. Mapledawn had been one of the warriors who had followed him. Her mate had died in the river. Then Stormstar raised his head and faced the Clan. "TigerClan has tried to make us falter! They attacked these three and took Mapledawn's life! But this will only make us stronger! We have come through LionClan, and we can go through TigerClan too! Don't lose hope!" he told them all, though his voice was shaking a little. "Also, TigerClan and LionClan are no longer allied." The whole Clan sat in silence, stunned. Then Doveflight went over and pressed against Stormstar, then Brindleclaw. Finally, she stopped and bowed her head over Mapledawn. Raingaze followed, her eyes clouded with sorrow. Snowfire got up to follow her, knowing she needed comfort. She had known Mapledawn her entire life. "Snowfire," Stormstar called. "I want to see you in my den." Snowfire reclutantly tore his eyes from his mate and followed his leader into the den. Stormstar turned and faced him, his face anguished. "Do you know what TigerClan said to the patrol?" he said, voice shaking even worse. Snowfire only listened. "They said: 'If that mongrel wasn't your leader, things would be different. He never should have come back.'" Stormstar looked more sad than Snowfire had ever seen. Desperately, Snowfire searched for words of comfort. "Stormstar...you can't let them get to you. It's like you just said. Their words should only make you stronger. Prove them wrong by beating Redstar, once and for all," he said. Stormstar's eyes grew determined. "I will," he swore. "We'll all prove them wrong. You can go back to Raingaze now." Snowfire dipped his head, then exited. Raingaze was sitting with all of the lost warriors around Mapledawn, the rising moon hitting her pelt. It sparkled like a star. Snowfire went up to her and gently rubbed against her. She looked up, eyes full of sadness. He joined their circle, paying his own respects to the dead warrior. "I'm sorry," he whispered to Raingaze. She only nodded. Snowfire stepped forward and pressed his nose to Mapledawn's pelt. Her body was cold and stiff. ''Receive her with honor, StarClan. She was so brave. '' After a little while, the group broke apart and filed to the den. It took Snowfire and Raingaze a while to fall asleep. "I can't believe this," Raingaze whispered. "She's dead. Doveflight's heartbroken." Snowfire licked her cheek soothingly. "Mapledawn is with Thorntail again. She is at peace," he told her. "Stormstar's shaken too. TigerClan said some...awful things about him." Her eyes widened and suddenly, she was shaking. "I'm so afraid for him. I can't bear to think...if he lost. Redstar would rip every life from him..." Her face grew terrified, more scared than Snowfire had ever seen her. "Come on let's get some sleep," Snowfire said. "You'll feel better tomorrow." She nodded and settled down, laying her head on his shoulder. "All we can do now is believe in Stormstar," Snowfire whispered. ''And he must believe in himself. '' Final Battle The next morning dawned, clear and sunny, as everyone continued preparing. However, Cloverspring first made an announcement. "I'm moving into the nursery today," she said excitedly. "I'm expecting kits." Everyone cheered as Crowwhisper and Brindleclaw escorted her to the nursery, where Fawnstripe also was, expecting Rowanblaze's kits. "Oh, it's wonderful!" Raingaze exclaimed, leaning against Snowfire, who purred in amusement. "I've never seen Brindleclaw look so...soft," he said. The tom heard him, whipping his head around and glaring, though it was good-natured. Snowfire looked over at Stormstar, who stood beside him watching with happy eyes, though they were tinged with sadness. "I remember when Sandstripe was expecting kits," he said softly. "Everyone was so anxious for them to arrive." Snowfire's heart went out to his friend. He wished he could say something, but no words of comfort came to him. He simply nodded to show he was listening. "Oh, I'm ruining everyone's joy," Stormstar muttered to himself, giving his head a shake before looking around at his Clanmates. "I'm happy to see all of the new life that will soon enter our Clan! We must work hard to defend it in these next few moons!" Everyone nodded and agreed heartily, still purring and offering words of congratulations. Snowfire was among them, also looking down at Raingaze with loving eyes. Will I ever be a father? he wondered suddenly, the thought making him feel even more excited. Then as the wind blew a familiar, foul scent entered his nose. "Stormstar!" he said quickly. "I scent TigerClan!" The chatter died down now as everyone heard his words. They all sniffed intently, changing into wolves in an instant. "I scent it too," murmured Otterwind. "Same here," growled Brindleclaw. The Clan all instantly fell silent, looking around warily, trying to pinpoint the location of their enemies. "They must be coming closer," Cloudleaf whispered. "It's getting stronger." "Prepare to fight," Stormstar told them all with a firm voice, though his eyes were nervous. "We will show them how strong we really are." Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Snowfire saw Redstar coming straight through the barrier, heading for Stormstar, who was turned around.... "Stormstar, behind you!" he cried. Stormstar looked a hair too late, only in time to see his enemy crash into him, knocking him on his back. Striped warriors poured into camp, surrounding the wolves, who formed a tight group at the center. With Stormstar struggling beneath him, Redstar swept his murderous eyes around the Clan. "Greetings, WolfClan! I must congratulate you for defeating our former allies!" he yowled. Then his eyes took on a gleeful glint. "But your victory is shortlived! Now, it is time for your Clan to be destroyed - and for Stormstar to die! TigerClan, attack!" The striped warriors pounced on the wolves, leaving plenty of room for the two leaders facing off in the middle. As Snowfire battled a large tom, he caught glimpses of Stormstar and Redstar's fight. Stormstar had succeeded in throwing his nemesis off, and now they circled each other, their eyes glowing with hatred and malice. They had both waited moons for this fight, and now it was here. Snowfire sent his opponent running, but another one immediately stepped forward. It was Hawkheart, the huge deputy. "Deputy on deputy sounds good to me," he growled, baring his teeth. Snowfire nodded and immediately charged, but Hawkheart's body was rock hard, and he failed to knock him down. His face gleaming, Hawkheart swiped at him, clawing his shoulder. Snowfire gritted his teeth as pain erupted there, but he immediately dodged another blow and went for the tiger's legs, unbalancing him. Climbing on top, he dug his claws into Hawkheart's soft belly. The deputy roared in agony, fighting desperately, but Snowfire hung on, giving his shoulder a deep bite and clawing again. He let Hawkheart up and the deputy leaped away. As Snowfire searched for others to fight, he continued to watch Stormstar. The huge wolf was currently swiping at Redstar, who dodged and tried to claw him but missed. Stormstar pounced and landed on top of the tiger, biting into him. But Redstar shook him off and tore open his back with his claws. Stormstar was unfazed however, and went right back in. As he watched, Snowfire knew their battle would not be finished quickly. He was distracted again, however, by the sound of a female wolf howling. Snowfire looked to see Petalstripe pinned beneath two tigers. Raingaze was fearlessly hanging onto one, but the two wolves were losing and blood flew from Petalstripe's body as her opponents tore into her. Energy and anger rising in Snowfire, he rushed at the tigers, leaping into one and knocking him over. He quickly ripped at his sides before going at the other one, who had thrown Raingaze off. To Snowfire's horror his mate lay dazed on the ground, having hit her head on a rock. More anger fueled him and he drove the second tiger away with a nasty claw to the head. Turning to Raingaze, he helped her up. She stumbled, woozy. "Thanks," she muttered before taking off. Snowfire went to get Petalstripe, who lay motionless and bleeding heavily, but Hareflame quickly lifted her up and carried her away. Snowfire observed the battle. The wolves were gaining the upper hand, sending more and more tigers running out of camp. But Redstar and Stormstar still continued to face off, both still barely scratched. The warriors were beginning to cease their battles to watch, leaving the decision of who won up to the two leaders. Snowfire, after hastily defeating a firey she-tiger, joined them. Stormstar was once again on Redstar, clawing at him. But Redstar's hind legs pummeled him and he was thrown off. The tiger seized his chance, racing at his enemy and tearing into him, his eyes shining with ferocity. Stormstar showed no sign of pain, his face contorted with rage as he furiously struggled. "Oh, this is great!" Redstar was saying. "I haven't had a fight like this in a long time, not since that night I sent you running!" "Shut up!" Stormstar growled, finally knocking him away. The two both got up and were circling again, now bleeding more heavily. "How does it feel, Stormstar? To have finally met your match," Redstar taunted. "After all these moons, here we are." "You're the one meeting your match, Redstar," Stormstar shot back, snapping his jaws rather close to the tiger's face. "Ha, that's a good one! We'll see about that, Stormstar!" And with that, Redstar, launched himself back at the wolf, swiping again and again with his claws. Stormstar managed to counter and unbalance him, but Redstar did not stay down long, sinking his teeth in Stormstar's forepaw before pushing him to the ground. "You always thought you were superior to me! You could never admit that I'm the stronger one! It makes me so angry every time I think about how you used to sneer at me in our fights! Well no more, Stormstar! I'll be the one sneering when you're nothing but a pile of fur and bones! Those eyes! I hate your eyes! I'll kill you for ever looking at me with them!" he roared, and Snowfire felt his anger radiating. He suddenly realized that Redstar had not fought Stormstar all these years out of pure smugness, but also for pride, honor, and to prove himself superior. Never had he thought Redstar had such a side to him. Stormstar's eyes burned with fire as he threw the tiger off, then leaped back onto him. Though he was bleeding from deep wounds, Stormstar pinned Redstar down, teeth bared in rage. "Tell them what happened that night! That night your tyranny and foolishness nearly destroyed this Clan!" he growled. "You're an ambitious, bloodthirsty murderer Redstar, and that's all you'll ever be!" His claws tore deep slashes in Redstar's belly. Never had Snowfire seen such hatred in Stormstar, nor such ferocity in battle. A hint of fear crept up his spine as he watched his friend fight. But Redstar still persisted, rolling Stormstar over, snapping and tearing at him. The two were nearly a blur as they twisted, leaped, and wound around each other, tufts of fur and flecks of blood flying as they fought. It was a firey dance, and as the other warriors watched their expressions were full of disbelief. Snowfire was both awestruck and horrified by Stormstar. It was now that he saw that Stormstar was just as capable as Redstar of being a murderer. Finally, the stalemate was overturned as Redstar suddenly shoved Stormstar back against High Tree. Stormstar's head hit the trunk, and he crumpled, dazed. Redstar's eyes shining with glee, he took his time advanced on his rival. Stormstar was starting to get up, but it was too late...Redstar was heading for him. He threw the wolf to the ground and got on top of him. Stormstar fought but Redstar held on this time. "You're so weak, and you always were. I don't know why you're so revered, you're nothing more than a coward! A coward who couldn't even defend his own mate, let alone his Clan!" Snowfire suddenly saw in Stormstar's eyes that he was giving up. The haunting green orbs lost their fire. Stormstar was losing sight of his goal...Snowfire had to do something... "Stormstar!" he howled desperately. "Stormstar, don't give up! Don't let his words get to you! Remember what you're fighting for!" "Quiet, fool!" Redstar growled at him. But Snowfire ignored him. "Remember your pride!" Stormstar's eyes locked with his, and widened, then the light returned to them. He looked back up at his enemy, who leaned in for the death bite. Quick as a flash, Stormstar had flipped Redstar over and now stood where just had. "Sorry, Redstar," he said, his voice eerily calm. "Looks like it's time for me to put an end to you. I've lost control now. You've insulted my pride too much for me to restrain myself any longer." And with that, Stormstar ripped into the tiger, who despite his struggling was no match. Stormstar's claws flew and tore faster than Snowfire had ever seen, and now he saw a new murderous glint in his friend's face. This was Stormstar without control. That look terrified Snowfire, and he was frozen to the spot in fear. Stormstar flipped, rolled, threw his enemy around like a playtoy, his battered body moving like lightning. Redstar's pelt began to turn red with blood, and at last when the huge tiger began to whimper in pain did Stormstar cease, pinning him against a rock with one paw. But just as the wolf went to take the death bite....in desperation, Redstar weakly swung his paw out and clawed his throat open. "No!!" Snowfire roared, his heart lurching as Stormstar froze, choking on his own blood. "You may have won...old enemy...but I have a pride too. I die...as the only cat...to ever kill you," Redstar was whispering, his voice barely audible. But a voice cried out suddenly through the camp. "Finish it, Stormstar!" Sandstripe. Stormstar unfroze and, without hestitation this time, reached down and ripped open Redstar's throat with his fangs. As the tiger slowly stopped breathing, Stormstar backed away. "I knew...this was your last life...I stand...as the one who ended it. Goodbye, Redstar...if only things had been different." And with that, his enemy's eyes closed softly. Redstar, terror of Stormstar, was dead. Here To Stay As the wolves and tigers sat in shock, Stormstar, bleeding heavily and struggling to breathe, collapsed, his great body falling slowly. Remembering how to move, Snowfire raced to his friend. "No!" he cried. Stormstar couldn't die... "Stormstar!" he said as he came to the leader's side. Stormstar's eyes were barley open, only green slits. Still, they found him. "Snowfire......it's over now. I'm going....to..lose a life..." he said weakly. And with that, the breath left his body. The entire camp sat in silence. Snowfire, overcome at watching his friend die, pressed his nose to Stormstar's fur. After a moment, however, Stormstar was breathing again, barely though. Snowfire raised his head to see Hawkheart, now a cat again, carrying Redstar on his back, facing him. "You are welcome to stay and be treated," Snowfire offered to the tiger, who shook from exhaustion and blood loss. "Thank you, but we will go back to our own camp. We have taken enough from WolfClan." Hawkheart dipped his head. "We are sorry for all of our tyranny. Let it be known that no more harm will come to you from us." Snowfire nodded to the new leader. "Hopefully we can start a new path of friendship between our Clans," he said. Hawkheart then turned away, calling for his warriors to follow. The wolves watched as the bleeding cats trudged out of their camp and into the forest. Then Snowfire remembered Stormstar, who still struggled to stay alive. "Crowwhisper!" he called. The medicine cat nearly instantly appeared. "Please," he said. "Care for Stormstar first. The rest of the Clan will receive treatment after! Those not seriously injured will work to help repair the barrier and dens!"" he called. Crowwhisper was already dragging Stormstar, in cat form, to her den. The others, who had also changed, were following Snowfire's orders. He himself went to find some work to, heading for where Raingaze lay in exhaustion. Then Hareflame and Brindleclaw stepped forward, both bleeding but not severely. Their faces were grim. "Otterwind is dying," Hareflame said, his voice hollow. Shock hit Snowfire like a blow to his belly. Not Otterwind, the brave, loyal, and fierce warrior? "He would like to see you," Brindleclaw continued as Hareflame, overcome, ceased to speak. Snowfire's heart went out to him as he followed them. Otterwind was Hareflame's best friend. I'll finish this later. Life Goes Ever On